GAME IN QUESTIONS
by Peter99
Summary: The characters are bored and ask themselves questions


Once upon a time, the weather in Valley of peace was so nasty that boredom enveloped everyone living in the palace. And the only person who could embrace all this brothel was master Shifu. Only he wasn't in the palace then. He had business in another village. Even the tigress did not have the strength to train any longer and unexpectedly she broke the prevailing silence. There was a furious five in the room. The tigress Vimper and Crane sat on the floor and the mantis and Monkey took the chairs.

**TIgress **I've beaten many opponents in my life, but I haven't won boredom yet.

We have to train harder and someday we will succeed, "said the **monkey**. But look at it from the other side. There is no Master Shifu and you can relax.

**T** "What does it mean?"

**M **"What do you mean, I mean?"

"Relax. What does this mean?"

"You're joking right?"

**Mantis** "She is not joking, I know it because once when I pointed her our that she was exaggerating with training and she should relax, she replied that it is relax, hehe you feel it?"

**Monkey** "Why don't we do something different?"

**Viper** "What?"

**Monkey** "I don't know. Let's look for Po, though. He'll come up with something."

**Crane** "just where can he be?"

**Monkey** "Check in the kitchen and quickly because it is extremely boring"

But suddenly Po burst into the room and said "Wow, here is terribly boring"

"We know" Everyone answered unanimously.

"But, I have a game that you will all like"

"Please, but not this stand-up as last time"

"No, this won't be a sta ... Wait.. wa-wawawa wait. What was wrong with my jokes?"

"Yy nothing, but maybe now let's do something different," said **Viper** saving the other four

"Ok ... so this game is called" ask a silly question and answer it ".

**Tigress** "this is supposed to be this game? If so then you are the master of this game"

"Ha ha very funny. Said offended **Po**. But we'll see what you say when someone asks you a stupid question."

"Nobody. because I won't play this stupid game"

**Viper** "Oh come on, Tigress. Finally we will get to know each other. Not just this training"

"But I don't want to ..."

"Good, quiet. I'm explaining the rules now. One person asks his question and everyone must answer it without cheating."

"uh .. u must be awesome," said the excited **monkey**

Alright, who's first?

"Tigress because she didn't want to play it"

"Be cheerful," whispered **Viper**

"yy ok. Soo"

"Ask a question"

"of course. Ehhm. How many grams weigh lettuce marinated in mayonnaise?"

Everyone with embarrassment hid their faces. Po massaged his face with his pows and when he was about to speak Crane suddenly interrupted him

"With over a kilo will be?"

Master Po again began to massage his head with embarrassment "Nooo. These are supposed to be more interesting questions"

"My question wasn't interesting?"

"No. Look how it's done"

"Have you ever been seriously in love?"

**Monkey** "what a seriousness"

**Mantis** "Well, I think you know these stories. I was in love with lady mantis you don't remember? The monkey was also in love and you know the stories."

"And Crane?"

"I've never been in love," he said hurriedly.

**Po** "It's impossible. There must have been someone."

"Well, there was one. She was very beautiful. But I never dared to date her."

"why? It could have be your chance"

"She said that I was a sissy. Which is completely untrue"

**Monkey** "We believe you" and all sarcastic but sympathetic eyes turned to Crane "

**Po** "And you, Viper?"

"I was only in love with the art of kung fu. I'm still young and I'm in no hurry"

**Po** "And here is a good excuse"

Monkey "Well, you Po?"

"What I?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Well, you don't remember? wedding and anything?"

Monkey, Crane, Viper and Mantis started laughing.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. ekhm, Tigress?"

"hahaha" Everyone giggled to Po and tigress's astonishment.

"Okay, you'll either stop or you'll miserable."

"Everyone was stunned. They looked at the master of kung fu in horror

"Let's have fun!" the tigress shouted that everyone jumped out of their seats and the most **Po** who said

"Ok we move on to the next question."

"Monkey. Your turn"

"Who is the stupidest of our six?"

There was a deep silence throughout the room, which the smallest of them decided to break.

**Mantis** "I think none of us are stupid"

**Po** "please. Crane won't be offended"

**Crane** "Excuse me? Since when I am the stupidest?"

"since Master Shifu left the palace" **Monkey** snorted and couldn't stop giggling.

**Mantis** and** Monkey** burst out laughing and tears were coming out of their eyes.

**Crane** "Let's see if I will be stupid enough to keep my beak shut, when Shifu returns here"

"Youu sneak"

"You may not have called me stupid"

"But who do you think is stupider than you?"

"Po" **Tigress** warned **Crane**, smiling under her breath.

"Am I stupid? Listen to me, kitty. I solved all sudoku with master Shifu last week and even beat him.

**Tigress** "He let you win because you had a birthday"

**Po** "That's not true, I can prove it to you"

"Yeah, I wonder how?"

"Ask me a question"

"What?"

"Anything. I'll answer it"

"Who left a mess in the training room yesterday and blamed it on the Monkey?"

"All right.. I am the stupidest, I am here, but please don't tell him"

**Monkey** "Whaaat? Did you blame me? You liar"

**Tigress** "Shifu was not fooled by this. Don't worry."

**Monkey** "I'll take my revenge anyway," the monkey cheered

**Po** whispered to the **Tigress** "Thanks"

"You owe me one."

**Crane** "It's my turn now."

**Po** "Go ahead"

"Who among us fights best?"

Mantis "Everyone knows that Po"

Suddenly the piercing eyes of the tigress bent him so that he jumped out of her sight.

**Crane** "I think Mantis is right"

**Monkey** "I wouldn't be so sure" and he also began to hide under the table.

**Tigress** "Oh, I also think Master Po is the greatest warrior. He's a dragon warrior."

**Po** nodded, wondering at his greatness.

**Tigress** continued. "Sorry. Can we leave for a moment?"

"But for what? We're playing"

"It will only take a moment, wait for us"

She took his arm and walked him out of the room

**Po** "I don't know what she means. Relax, guys. He probably wants to tell me something."

The **Tigress** closed the door and severely beat **Po**, so that everyone in the room could hear the crashing of the breaking vases and the table

**Viper** "do you think it was the table or this time the Po bones?"

**Mantis** "I think both"

Suddenly everything went quiet and the tigress quietly entered the room with a smile. "do we play next?"

At the time Panda came in. After holding his arm and without a single word, he sat down at the table to continue playing

**Tigress** "Did you forget something?"

"Tigress is the best warrior"

"Beautifully" she replied

**Po** "Okay Mantis now you"

"Who best tells jokes?" he asked smiling

"What? family-friendly."

"I think Monkey," said Crane. "His whole life is one big joke"

"are you still angry? come on, stop it. Just kidding"

**Po** "Do you have one good joke?"

**Monkey** "take this one"

"Do you know what does the girl say when Po wants to date her?"

**Po** "Noo"

**Monkey** "Exactly hahaha"

Everyone laughed.

**Po** "Okay, you did it. But listen to this now.

"Mom asks the monkey.

Why don't you peel a banana before eating?

For what? I know what's inside anyway .. hahaha "

He laughed mightily, but stopped suddenly when he noticed that no one was amused. Well, let's get to Mantis's last question

"When will you say it to Tigress, Po?"

Panda was clearly confused. "But what?"

"That what are you hiding from her"

Everyone started making fun of him

The Tigress began to wonder

"Come with me"

"Oh no no, no. I'm not gonna be fooled the second time"

She took his arm again and they left. Panda said, "Remember me as invincible warrioir"

The tigress closed the door "I won't beat you, you idiot, but I have something good here"

"What is it?"

"balls that will make them scratch for 24 hours"

"This is the most beautiful day of my life"

"We're coming back and we'll try to give it to them"

"I love you ... I mean like a sister"

"Me too. But you are a stupid" a mysterious smile suggested panda to find out what is the matter.

"Let's do this


End file.
